gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Overload(Heroic412229's Version)/Shadow's Story
Scene 1: An Unknown Signal (The scene cuts to G.U.N. HQ, where the camera to the G.U.N. Captain rushing across the hall in panic.) G.U.N. Captain: This is bad. This is really bad! (The captain runs up to the Commander's Office, where he is seen signing papers for the town. The Commander goes in shock by the G.U.N. Captain.) G.U.N. Captain: Sir, You won't believe this! Commander: What is it? G.U.N. Captain: Our maps from the command center have just received a strange and unidentified energy signal coming from deep within the center of the Mystic Ruins. The data we've received from that signal has overloaded our main computer system. There's also been reports about an oncoming assault on Station Square. Commander: What!? Deploy all the troops we have and contact both Shadow and Rouge immediately. We must do everything we can to stop that assault before it happens! G.U.N. Captain: Yes, sir. (The G.U.N Captain leaves the room.) Scene 2: Ongoing Patrol {The screen shows a group of G.U.N. soldiers chasing down some bank-robbers in Westoplis.} G.U.N. Soldier: We're giving you one last warning! Please stop your vehicle and surrender yourselves immediately! Bank Robber #1: (To the other bank robber) Punch it, man! Bank Robber #2: Got it. (The two bank robbers begin to speed off, leaving the G.U.N. Soldiers behind.) G.U.N. Soldier: (Through a walkie talkie) Shadow the hedgehog, this is G.U.N. Soldier 259 here. We've got a crooked duo of bank robbers headed south through downtown Westoplis. (The camera shows Shadow standing on top of a building, receiving a transmission from the G.U.N. soldier through his Inhibitor Ring.) We expect you to put a stop to that bank robbery by any means necessary, over. Shadow: Understood. Let's get this over with. (Teleports to downtown Westoplis, starting the first level of his story.) Scene 3: A Call Back To Station Square (After the first level, Shadow takes down the two bank robbers and the G.U.N. Soldiers arrived to arrest them.) Shadow: Hmph. All bark and no bite. The Mayor of Westopolis: (Shakes Shadow's hand) Thank you so much for stopping those crooks, Shadow. Your heroism won't be forgotten. Shadow: No need for thank yous, Mr. Mayor. (Receives a transmission from the G.U.N. Captain.) G.U.N. Captain: Shadow, can you hear me? We've got word of an upcoming assault at Station Square. Head over to the city quick. Shadow: Don't worry. I'm on my way. (Shadow dashes off, starting the second level of his story.) Scene 4: Disaster At Wake (After going towards Station Square, Rouge flies along with him.) Rouge: Hey, Shadow, been a while. Shadow: Now's not the time for chit-chat, Rouge. Rouge: Hmph. Same as always, I see. (Shadow and Rouge make it to Station Square, only to find out that it's already destroyed.) Rouge: What!? Oh no...! This can't be happening! Shadow: Who would do such a thing. (Shadow and Rouge hear a strange sound and look up to see Ominous and Eggman flying down.) Eggman: Ho ho ho ho! Greetings, Shadow and Rouge. Rouge: Doctor! Shadow: What did you do to the city, Eggman? Eggman: Rouge: Ominous: Category:Sub pages Category:Sonic